Secret Admirer
by VileDestructionxX
Summary: Frankie Kayuo and Death the Kid have each others full trust, they've been raised with each other since she was 5 and he was 7. But will she lose trust for him when she gets set up on a suspicious date with a random guy?
1. A Let Down

I was walking past the Dispensary, where they held Maka Albarn. Apparently, when Soul, Maka, and Crona went to fight the evil old golem in Loew village, they came upon an old heretic witch from 800 years ago, named Arachnaphobia. When they fought her, Maka was wrapped into some weird kind of magic spell to disable her ability to move. When I had ran into Soul earlier, we had discussed it and he said it was some weird thread, web-like substance. I really hope I never run into the lady. I hate webs. And I hate spiders with a fiery passion.

My feet shuffled past the door, but shuffled quietly enough to hear someone mummbling on the other side of the door. "This is exactly why balance is so important...!". I stopped and put my ear to the door. "It's like the two of you don't understand the first thing about organization and arrangement! Liz! Patty!". The door quietly clicked open as I snuck in, closing the door behind me. Death the Kid was standing in the middle of the room. "Huh...? Cowards. They ran away from me.". He put his hands on his hips. I cleared my throat, audible enough to be heard, but quietly enough not to spook him. He turned. "Oh, hello, Frankie." he smiled that cute Shinigami smile of his. I blushed. "I couldn't help but o-overhear this little problem of yours. P-Perhaps, I could be of assistance?". "That would be greatly appreciated. I just need help organizing all of these shelves and boxes. This room needs perfect symmetry.". I giggled.

"What's so funny?" his face went straight. "Oh nothing.". "Oh, come now, tell me.". I was still laughing off the giggles that bubbled in my stomach."I just think that your OCD with symmetry is kind of...well...cute." my face shaded a bright pinkish, while his full on went red. "Y-You think it's...cute? How so, might I ask?". "Well, just how you throw your fits like a child. And not like a bratty child, but like a little kid who does the cute pouty face when they don't get their way." His brows furrowed. "Are you insisting that I'm spoiled?". "Well you are the Grim Reaper's only son. And with that, you can get pretty much anything you want. Like a celebrity baby.". "I'll have you know I am not spoiled!". "I-I never said that!". "You didn't have to! I just have a precise order to this world.". "And that's pretty much saying you want things your way.". "No!" he snapped. His face turned serious, like I was about to be schooled. "Perfection and Arrogence are two different sides of a ball court. All I ask for is perfection. For everything to have balance." "Kid, do you understand? When you say things like 'All I want is for everything to be perfect.', you're pretty much telling the world to stop what they're doing to make things perfect, just because you said that." "Perhaps you're the one that's spoiled. Look at you! You have everything you could ever want. Everyone's attention and all the money in the world because you got a big inheritance! And you still act like a petty fool.".

My gazed lowered to the ground. Tears began to well up. "The only thing I ask from this world is for my parents back. I don't want their money, I want their love. But they're not coming back. So why even bother? I guess that would make me a spoiled brat because I can't have the love I used to have." I went to turn and walk towards the door. As I twisted the doorknob, I felt a hand wrap around my forearm. I looked back at him, a couple of tears streaming down my face. "Y-You don't have to go.". I jerked away from him and started ripping open the boxes, putting the bottles on the shelves.

"So..what did you mean that I have everyone's attention?" He looked at me in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Everyone at this school loves you. Soul and BlackStar never stop talking about you and how they'd...well... some inappropriate things were said. " My face shaded a deep red. "Hell, you even managed to capture the heart of someone who is really hard to get through to.". My face twisted into that of disgust. "The Kishin?" "No! No!". "Then who? And why are they so hard to get to?". "Nobody can truly understand him, but you. You have him figured out, frontwards and backwards. And he's scared to tell you how he feels because he's afraid of rejection." "Well can you tell me where to find the guy?". "Yea, he's in this house just right around the block. I could set you up for a meeting.". "Okay! I-I'll go get ready!" I smiled and jumped up but then paused before I came out of the room. "Kid?". "Yes?". I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you." I rushed out of the room.

~*7:30 p.m.*~

I had on my black and white striped, long-sleeved shirt with black tights and black knee high boots. I was excited to meet whoever this was. I loved a mystery. Right before I ran out the door, I went past a picture of my mother and father. I faced it. "I'll make you proud. I'll find someone to help me defeat the Kishin. For your avengence.". I trodded out the door and down the steps. Kid had texted me earlier, saying that he talked to him and to meet the guy in front of Death City Cafe. I was so excited! The long steps from my house towards the heart of Death City were no match for my energy. I could run up and down those stairs a hundred times and not break a sweat. BlackStar would have been proud.

My journey finally ended when I had stopped in front of the cafe. It was closed so he couldn't have been in there. So I sat in the white chair at one of the round tables. He wasn't there yet, but that was okay. I was excited enough to wait. Patience was my virtue with how much adreniline was pumping through my veins. I kept flipping up my phone to check what time it was. 5 minutes went by. No problem. I can wait! So I sat there...

10 minutes went by...15 minutes went by...20 minutes went by...30 minutes went by...

By 55 minutes, I was passed out, drooling on the table, waiting for this guy to show up. I finally arose and checked my phone. 8:32 p.m.. A little after an hour and no show. Geez, what a joke.

I stood up, grabbing my purse and looked at the door. A piece of paper was taped to it. It looked as if it were written by a child or perhaps a preteen. The paper had said:

"_The No Show Was Expected._

_This Doesn't Mean You Were Rejected._

_You Will See Him Answer Your Calls_

_When The Last Petal Falls_."

And a fresh, red, rose petal was gently sealed onto the paper. My mind was drawing a big blank. I'm not rejected, but I still can't see the guy? What the hell does that mean? I folded the paper and slipped it into my purse, stomping home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so, the first part, I had gotten an idea from Chapter 27 in the Soul Eater manga, on page 15 when Kid was organizing things in the medical storage room<em>**


	2. More of a Mystery

My purse was dropped violently to the ground in front of the door as I slammed it. The guy had the audacity to show up and tape a freakin' piece of paper to the door but not to meet me? What is wrong with people! Especially guys! Oh, Kid is gonna hear it!

I kicked off my shoes, stomping into my room and plopped down onto my bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. My fingers angrily tapped away at the cellphone keyboard, texting Death the Kid to find out what was going on.

_**Frankie: IDK if u think the shit is funny, w/e ur pulling, but im not falling for it twice!**_

_**Kid: What in the world are you talking about?**_

_**Frankie: u know exactly wat! u set me up on a meeting w/ some guy that I apparently kno and the guy doesnt even show up!**_

_**Kid: He didn't?**_

_**Frankie: Dont u play dumb w/ me, reaper. u probably told him not to show!**_

_**Kid: You really don't trust me that much? You think I'm the kind of friend to pull such a mean joke on you?**_

He seemed as if he was telling the truth...

_**Frankie: Well then y didnt he show?**_

_**Kid: Shy? Scared maybe? I don't know**_

_**Frankie: I just dont understand...**_

_**Kid: I'll talk to him.**_

_**Frankie: rly? U do that for me?**_

_**Kid: Of course :)**_

_**Frankie: Thx :)**_

I closed my phone, sighing and turning onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow. My eyes closed, but my mind still fluttered around. Who is the guy? Why would he give me a paper and say that on it? And... "When The Last Petal Falls"...? What does that mean? I groaned. Confused and aggrivated, I pulled the sheets over my head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*The Next Day*~

**-At Shibusen-**

The roars of the students echoed through the long hallway as I trudged downstairs to Miss Marie's class. I ran into Maka, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Crona, and Soul at the bottom of the steps. I didn't catch all of the conversation, just enough to hear Liz and Patty say in unison, "Folk music? Gross!". I walked down the hallway past them and to my class.

"Okay, children, let's open our books to page 132. We'll be covering the basic..." her voice trailed off as I was slowly thrown into shock. When I had opened the book for class, another paper with the childlike writing appeared. Does this guy fucking stalk me? The only stalker guys that I would know about is... I turned my head to look around the room and spotted Ox. My mind shuddered at the thought of opening my door and seeing him on one knee with a bouquet of roses held out to me, one hand over his heart. Ew. But I knew it couldn't be him. He was too busy shoving his head up Kim's ass. Hiro, who sat directly two rows down from me, wouldn't be another guy. Only because he would come right out with his obsessions, knowing the big pervert. Who in the hell could it be?

I turned my attention back to the note. This time it read:

"_I'm Sorry To Disappoint You,_

_I Won't Show Up Once More. _

_But Please Be There Waiting For Something_

_Right At The Front Door_."

There wasn't a rose petal this time. I sat there and pondered. What would I be waiting for if I wasn't waiting for him? And now that it was at the beginning of the day, my curiosity was going to drive me up the walls. I had to endure it. I must get to the bottom of this.

It seemed like the day lasted longer than usual. Miss Marie's voice seemed to drone on while I sketched down boy's names from the school, crossing off the ones I knew couldn't be it and putting question marks next to the boys who might and might not. Checkmarks beside the ones who definatley would. And those checkmarked were none other than the notorious duo, Soul Eater Evans and BlackStar. It had to be one of them. They were both hard to get through to, like Kid said. I was going to investigate deeper. The lunch bell seemed like it would never ring for it to end. I had finished eating in five minutes tops in excitement and anxiety. And impatience. Then my last class of the day was finally here. And I sat next to Soul in this class. Perhaps I could ask him some questions and he could slip up and give it away that he was the guy who liked me.

I sat abnormally close to him. He seemed a little intimidated and backed up. "Is there something I can help you with?". I smiled cutely. "Oh no. I just...like the color of your eyes.". He blushed. "Y-You do?" . "Mm-hm! They're the perfect shade of red... like roses...". Check and mate!. "Oh... I'm allergic to roses." And phbbtt. "O-Oh... you are? I'm sorry.". "That's alright, you didn't know." he smiled. I smiled back and turned to face the front.

Dammit! Wait, would he lie about something like that? No, I know Soul. He wouldn't lie about something as stupid as that. So then it has to be BlackStar.

The bell rang for school to end. Everyone rushed out of the front doors as if a flood gate opened. I, however, stayed behind to wait at the front doors. As soon as everyone had left, I sat on the first step outside of the doors, waiting for...well, whatever the note said for me to wait for. My chin rested on the palm of my hand boredly. My eyes wandered around as I saw, what looked like a piece of paper stuck in between the doors, as if it tried to fly in and the doors shut. I stood up and walked over, grabbing the paper curiously. It was another one of the notes. It said:

"_With As Much Great Power As I Have,_

_To Rule This World So Mean,_

_I Would Let All Of It Go,_

_Just So You Would Be My Queen_."

There were two petals sealed onto this note. My face turned a deep red. Whoever this was really had a way with words. I walked home, a little lovestruck with this anonymous stranger. When I had gotten through the front door, I had hurried and took all three of the notes I had received and put them on my fridge. This would be my new hobby, even after I met this man.

I took a long, hot shower, daydreaming about what he'd look like. I did it even when I went to bed. My body was completely swaddled up in my feather down comforter and my face was nuzzled into it. I had a big grin spread across my face. My mind imagined a tall man with medium, black hair with big blue eyes and a stunning smile. An emo-boyish type. Just thinking about it made my heart leap. I decided to save the excitment for tomorrow. Besides, I still had to figure out if it was BlackStar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XD I love how Frankie's texts are like "OMG! WTF u n00b! trolololol~! insertreallybadwebchathere"**_

_**and Kid's are all "I don't believe I understand what you are talking about.". He uses all punctuations and capital letters. what a n00b! XD**_


	3. A Hard Decision!

I skipped into school with a bright smile on my face. Today had to be the day when I was going to find out. For sure! I sat next to BlackStar in Dr. Stein's class. But of course, he wasn't here today.

"Okay children, we're going to learn about Dual Arts so that we know how to work with others to defeat Arachnaphobia." Dr. Stein announced to the still half-asleep class. BlackStar suddenly walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late.". "Where were you?" "I was in a fight, but it's cool. Miss Marie supervised." "So did you win?" "Heh. I am the biggest star. What do you think?". "Winner or loser, you're still late for class. You can enjoy yourself out in the hallway." Dr. Stein had pushed him out into the hallway. I sighed. "Well there went my opportunity.". "Now, the students I want participating in these arts are... newly recovered Meister Maka Albarn, and Weapon Soul Eater. Ox Ford and Havar D. Eclair, Meister Frankie Kayuo and BlackStar." I brightened up again. Now was my chance. BlackStar came back in as I had walked to the center of the room. "In or out. Make up your mind, would ya?"."Okay, I want to see Maka and Ox go up against each other first. You two can go sit out." Dr. Stein shooed us away, the ash from his cigarette dropping to the floor.

I sat in an empty chair in the first row as BlackStar sat next to me and put his feet up. This was my chance. "Hey, BlackStar, wanna hear somthing funny?". He turned to me. "I heard Maka writes poetry!" I laughed. He laughed a little too. "That's pretty humiliating. But poetry ain't that bad. I write some myself." Jackpot. "Really? About what? I won't tell anyone. Promise." I smiled. He blushed. "Um well, I write poetry on a lot of things.". "Like...?". He grinned. "Like how big of a star I am!"...seriously? "Is that..all you write about? In complete honesty?" "Hell yea! What else would I write about? I'm not mushy like Maka. I'm a big man." Figures, he would be too into himself to write poetry to someone else. I sighed deeply. No one was left. Who on Earth was this person?

After school, I trudged home. Half tired, half depressed. When a paper suddenly flew in front of me and slid right into my hand. It was another note. It didn't know whether to be agitated or happy. The note was written:

"_Only So Many Petals Left,_

_And You'll Be Able To See Me._

_I Hope You'll Feel The Same Way I Do, _

_That We Are Meant To Be_."

There were three rose petals sealed to it. Damnit! Whoever this boy was really knows how to tug on my heart strings!

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. "Hello, Frankie." I heard that adorable voice. "Hi Death." I turned and seen his smiling face. "So, how goes the boy ordeal?" "Ugh! Terrible! I still don't know who it is! Haven't you talked to him?" "Yes, I have. I don't understand why he hasn't shown himself to you. He told me he would." I groaned. "It's alright. At least you tried. Thank you." "Your welcome, Frankie. Mind if I walk you home?" I blushed. "No, not at all." "Patty and Liz are already home. I think they can wait." Kid smiled. God! He had a gorgeous smile.

He walked me all the way to the front door. It was dark outside. The moon was laughing, but no blood was coarsing down his teeth tonight. "Well, thank you, Kid." I blushed and smiled. "No problem. If he doesn't show up, then I'll have to show that punk what for." he smiled. I blushed. "Oh that won't be necessary, Ki-" I froze up as he gently kissed my cheek. My heart beat fast and my eyes widened. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks. "He'll show himself soon, I'm sure.". I nodded, still a little shocked. "Y-Yea." I smiled a bit. "Goodnight, Frankie." He started to head off. "G-Goodnight, Kid!".

As soon as he started down the sidewalk and disappeared, I closed the door and slumped to the floor. I was still at a loss for words. My fingers gently touched the place where his lips had been. I smiled, and blushed even harder. If this guy wasn't going to show himself anytime soon, I might just go for Death the Kid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooop! Looks like Frankie's got herself in a pickle! *starts tap dancing and falls* Play me off, Johnny!<strong>_

_**Johnny: -plays carnival piano- :DDD**_

_**Soul: That is not how you play =_=**_

_**Frankie: insertsAdventureTime/ Shutchoface! I came back fer da musik -3- *hardcore XD***_

_**(And the Adventure Time joke, look it up on youtube: Adventure Time Shut Yo Face)**_

_**And I love how I knock out 3 shows at once here XD**_


	4. Hurtfilled Childhood

I layed in bed, staring up at my ceiling...

_"__Mommy! Mommy! Wook what I made!"_

_"It's beautiful, dear!"_

_"You'll become a great artist just like your mother."_

_"Oh Daniel..."_

I smiled at hearing my mother and father's voice in my head. My gaze wondered to the many paintings I had on my wall. They were all beautiful works made by my mother. Not only was my mother an excellent meister, she was a great artist, mother, and friend. My father always knew how to cheer me up. His good attitude towards everything could brighten up the shittiest of days. I missed them dearly. I remember the day they left as if it were yesterday...

_"Honey, we're going on a long trip. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but we'll be back." my mother choked on her tears and petted my long, auburn hair. I was only 5. My tiny fingers were wrapped around Shinigami-sama's large finger. "I promise to take good care of the child. And if anything happens...". "Keep her as your own." my father said firmly. "Good luck, you two."_

_I watched them leave, my thumb in my mouth. "Word Deaf? Why is mommy and daddy weaving?". "They're going on a business trip, sweetheart." . "Why can't I go wif tem?". "Because they want to keep you with me. They'll be back.". I looked from his child-friendly mask back to the taxi cab they were in. "Mommy! Daddy! Make sure you come back!". Lord Death chuckled a bit. "They will come back, Frankie. I promise."_

...But they never did...

It was 5 years after living in that house, Lord Death finally told me. Thinking I was old enough to handle the truth. I'm still not ready to handle the truth. I still think sometimes I hear them talking in their old room, or I hear the car in the driveway. I had never touched the room since they left. Their clothes still strung out from packing, the blankets still askew...

_"Frankie, I'd like to talk to you." Lord Death stood in the doorway of my bedroom. "Yes, sir?". He shut the door slowly behind him and sat himself down on my bed, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I plopped myself down beside him. "Do you still think about your parents?" "Oh everyday, sir! Why? Are they home?" I jumped up. "Now, Frankie, calm down and sit back down." I was thinking that they were planning on surprise visiting me. I was so excited. It's kind of funny how a mood can change so quickly..._

_My face was suddenly drenched in tears. Shinigami-sama was gently rubbing my back. "I know it's hard, child.". I climbed into his lap and clung to him for dear life. He was my only lifeline at this point. He had told me that he had kept quiet about it, but 4 years ago, they had died after trying to defeat the Kishin Asura. My only parents. Gone._

I stared up at my ceiling, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. But then I remembered...

_Shinigami-sama left me in my room to drink things in. I was practically screaming into my pillow, I was sobbing so hard. I heard a couple knocks on my door. _

_"C-C-C-Come i-in!" I tried regaining my breath. The door slowly open. Kid, the boy who I had practically been raised with, and two years older than me, poked his head in. "Hi." he smiled. "H-H-Hi.". He walked in and sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm so sorry.". "It's not your fault. It's that stupid ass Kishin!" I bawled even harder, gasping for breath. He held out his arms. I looked over to him. He had the cutest, most comforting look I had ever seen on someone's face. My body was automatically flung into his arms. He wrapped them around me tightly and petted my hair, whispering soothing words, like "Shh, it'll be alright.". _

_For some reason, I believed him. He was so convincing. He had always been there for me._

I turned to my side and pulled the sheets over my head again. I just wanted to go to sleep. And forget about everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yea, so, the Kishin's a big prick. We all know lol. He killed her parents and she wants avengence OAO -le gasp!- awwww yea! Get it Frankie! XD (- Songs In Real Life 2. Youtube it lol)<strong>_


	5. He Shows: And He Is

It was a weekend, so I didn't bother getting up at all. That was until my doorbell rang. I had a raging headache from crying last night and flung the covers off. My bare feet touched the cold wood floor and sent shivers up my back. I trudged down the stairs and to the front door. "Yes?" I said groggily swinging open the door. But no one was there. What the fuck. Really people? I growled, going to turn back around a noticed another note taped to my door. My eyes switched back and forth through my yard, maybe expecting to see the culprit of the notes, but saw nothing. I took the note and closed the door, heading into the kitchen for some food.

As I walked onto the tile flooring in front of my fridge, I read the note. It said:

"_As You Look At This Note,_

_You Will Notice No Petals This Time,_

_But If You Keep Following The Clues, _

_You Will Find Nine_."

This one, out of all of the notes I've gotten, has to be the most confusing one. I had to double take at the note. Follow the clues? What clues? Well, whatever. I put it on my fridge with all the others.

After eating a bowl of cereal, I threw on some clothes and pulled up my hair. I wanted to run to the store really quick to pick up some food for dinner. I began walking down the side walk and noticed something strange about the four trees outside of my house. Something was carved into them. I got closer. Each tree read "You Will Find What You Are Looking For," "If You Keep Following The Clues," "But Before You Do That," "Go Get The News.". Wow, this guy is planning something big this time. I got excited.

My heels clicked down the sidewalk quickly and into the convienent store. Some lady with blonde hair in a messy bun and chomping on gum looked at me. "You Frankie?". I nodded. She handed me a newspaper. "It was already payed for by..." she looked at a slip of paper that look like something you'd pull out of a fortune cookie. "Anonymous." I smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

I began walking down the street and sat on a park bench to read the paper. The front of it had an article with a picture of the Witch Blair and the two girls that worked at the Chupa Cabra, wearing construction hats. The heading said, "The DWMA is Undergoing Construction to Fix the Foundation and Obtain Better Quality." But some of the letters and words were crossed out, so it read, "The DWMA is Under**go**ing Construction **to** Fix **the** **Foun**dation and Ob**tain** Better Quality." Fountain?...We have a fountain? And then I remembered the big water fountain in the middle of Death City Square.

The sun was laughing as it always had, but I couldn't help but laugh with it. This had to have been the best day ever so far. I finally arrived at the fountain. I watched as the corner was bustled with the citizens of Death City. I sat on the edge on the fountain, waiting for the next clue to come in. Suddenly, a man came up and flicked a coin into the fountain. "Wish I had a dollar to get some candy..." . I overheard and quickly got into my purse, pulling out a dollar. "Here ya go, mister!" I smiled. He looked over at me and smiled, taking the dollar. "Gee, lady, you sure are an angel. With those wings, you could probably fly up to that bell tower!" He pointed to the bell tower. This guy was probably a part of this plan and was giving me a clue. "Wanna see if I can?". He laughed. "Sure!". I giggled and darted up towards the church. I climbed the steps and up into the belltower. The bell was right in my way when I had walked in. Nothing was to be seen when I looked around. Maybe that wasn't a hint. Maybe that was just some random guy. How embarressing. I just probably completely threw myself off track. I sat in the corner and started to cry until a pigeon landed on the floor next to me and pecked my leg. I looked up at it and saw a paper rolled up and tied to its foot. He flew gently into my hands. My fingers were gentle with the bird's foot as I untied the message and set it free. I unrolled it. It was another clue. My heart warmed.

"_Would The Sun Be Like The Moon And Bleed?_

_He Would Do Nothing Of The Sort._

_Although, Another Thing That Is Red Like Blood_

_Is The Walls At The Basketball Court_."

Onto the basketball court I go! The guy had me running everywhere all day. Up and down hills. Across highways and rivers. It's like he didn't want me to come alive! The sun was slowly snoring and setting into the sky. I had arrived at, hopefully, the last destination. I was at the Death City Cafe. The first place I came to see this guy. There was a note on the door.

"_Squeeze Between The Guided Line,_

_And You May Find Yourself Lost In Time_."

I saw an arrow that was pointing to the space between the cafe and another building. I'm guessing he wants me to meet him back here. Strange... I managed to fit between the walls and jumped out. My gaze finally came to and I gasped. It was so beautiful.

There were colored paper laterns everywhere and a pond with multiple changing colors underneath, along with a mini waterfall. I was completely amazed, like a child in a candy shop. But suddenly something caught my ear. I heard a guitar being played and a male's voice singing. It sounded so beautiful too. I glided my way around the trees and shrubery that were decorated in colorful lights. There, in a small clearing where the stars shined down beautifully and romantically, were nine rose petals, leading a trail up the hill. As I climbed it, the singing and instrumental noises were growing louder. I had finally gotten to the top of the hill. And there was my mystery man. I could hardly make out detail since I was a few feet away from him and it was dark out, except for the lights and stars. What I could see of him, he was wearing blue jeans that were perfectly torn on each knee. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned and a red undershirt. His hair looked black. Was it actually the guy I had dreamed about? The song he sang was one of my favorites from Never Shout Never. And he sang it so beautifully.

"_You say we're both little people and you like it that way, but, in time I'm gonna put this body to shame. Grow old. Wear a suit like my old man. Pack up all my things and get my ass outta town! We got it good whether you like this town, or not. I know it's small, but with your big head, it's bound to get hot. In the summer, but your summer is a bummer if you can't leave this pathetic excuse for a town. That holds all your memories. Your lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams. Be anywhere but here. But, baby, anywhere is away from me. And oooh. If you got it all figured out, then what is there to shout about? This midwest town is gonna miss you. And oooh! Just go ahead and work it out. But first c'mon and let it out. Scream it, shout, tell everybody that you're gonna leave_." _*****_

I blushed. He was a hopeless romantic I had always dreamed of finding. I finally spoke up. "You have a beautiful singing voice.". He looked up at me. I gasped. "Well, I have been practicing for you."he smiled. That smile. That charming Shinigami smile. It was Kid! All along! The one I would have least suspected!

My heart felt like it was ready to burst. "Kid? You're anonymous?". "I hope that's a tone of happy to see me." he smiled, but I could see the concern in his eyes. "How did- Why did-". "Sit down, beautiful, and let me explain.". I shakily sat down. I couldn't believe it was him! Not saying it as a bad thing, he just always treated me as a friend. "I've liked you ever since you moved into our home when you were a kid. But I always kept quiet. Scared of what you'd say if I told you."

"_And he's scared to tell you how he feels because he's afraid of rejection_."

"But as we grew up, and we hung out more and got a better understanding of things, you began to read me like a book."

"_Nobody can truly understand him, but you. You have him figured out, frontwards and backwards_. "

"And every girl at that school has asked me out at least once. And all of the comments I hear about myself in the hallway about being 'pretty' and 'hot' and 'sexy'. But I just stopped listening to people all together. Except for you."

"_Hell, you even managed to capture the heart of someone who is really hard to get through to_."

He was the one. He was the guy who was leaving all these heartfelt notes I kept hung up on my fridge. The guy leaving rose petals on my paper. And the one who was good at tricking me into thinking it was another person. 'Yea, I'll talk to him.' He's gonna talk to himself! Ha!

I looked at him, my eyes watering. "You did all of this to impress me?". He nodded. "And to ask you a question.". "What's that?". "Will you go out with me?". All of the trouble he had went through to play this little game of chase. And then plan something beautiful towards the end. I was truly touched. I smiled and broke out into happy tears. "Of course I will." He smiled and laid his guitar to the side, wrapping me into his arms, which I had pushed myself into him and kissed him passionatley. His lips felt better on my lips than on my cheek.

The mystery man was not BlackStar, nor Soul. It was the boy who had stuck by me through my life. And would someday make me Mrs. Death the Kid.

My Secret Admirer: Death the Kid 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ler gaspers!- awwww! how cute! Death the Kid, you romancer! =^_^= this is why I luvvles him lol.<strong>_

_**Hope you guys liked that short story! Please rate and review! :D ~VileDestruction**_

_***Big City Dreams - Never Shout Never**_


End file.
